


Touch the Ocean

by cookies_n_creme_twix



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_n_creme_twix/pseuds/cookies_n_creme_twix
Summary: "You know, I've never been fond of beaches. However, you have made me rethink that fact and now I've changed my mind. If I were you, I'd hold onto that fact, considering that's something that no one has ever managed to do for me."Song lyrics: Caresse Sur L'ocean-Les Choristes soundtrack





	Touch the Ocean

_"Caress on the ocean,_

_carrying such a light bird_

_returning from snowed-under lands._

_Ephemeral wind of winter_

_finally your echo comes back._

_Find a path towards the rainbow_

_to find spring for yourself."_

_~~~~~~~~_

As the final weeks of winter came to a close and we happily welcome the newly awaited spring, and all the cold thoughts that once weighed down a person's heart wither away, we all get the chance to be reborn as a new person, and to redeem ourselves from all of our past sins. And although many would probably be quite hesitant to take the chance, Veruca had politely taken that offer. She knew that if she changed herself it would probably benefit those around her, it would be a nice change for her to try to be an actually decent human being.

Veruca had never been one for any kind of trip (except if it included shopping or the like of course), but her boyfriend Charlie Bucket, had always been the opposite. Charlie had absolutely adored spring, it was the only time he had ever felt truly felt alive and the only time of the year he could ever fully enjoy one of his infamous beach trips. Charlie had offered her to go with him, as some sort of "first date" she had supposed. Although Veruca wasn't very enthralled about the idea but wasn't very appalled by it either, she took the offer and decided she would go just for him.

~~~~~~~~

It was a fairly sunny, peaceful day when they decided to take the trip. Although some of the winter breeze had still been resonant, it was nonetheless a beautiful day. As they were cruising in Charlie's old Sudan, they had been jamming out to some early 90s songs in the car. Car rides with Veruca weren't as bad as Charlie initially thought they would be; she wasn't as whiny as he anticipated for her to be. She somewhat knew how to keep up a decent conversation, and often strayed away from small talk. And as they gotten lost and feel into the music, they had almost forgotten that they were almost at the beach.

_Finally. They were there._

As they had gotten out of the car, Charlie had taken in the scent of the ocean. The air had reeked of sea life and salt (which had slightly disgusted Veruca), but it had made Charlie feel content.

Charlie passed the small bottle of sunscreen to Veruca, who had her pale arm rested against the car. As she slathered the lotion all over her body, Charlie had been watching her, which he quite didn' realize he was doing at the time. He had noticed the slight freckles that adorned her cheeks and shoulders, the way her tank top had complimented her thin physique, he had payed attention to all the things he never had to before.

He had been lit into some sort of a trance.

"What are you staring at?" Veruca had snapped, as she had realised what he had been looking at. "Don't be such a creep."

"Sorry." Charlie said, shaking his head while he had snapped out of his train of thought.

He then took Veruca's hand within his, squeezing it. As they walked towards the beach, they had swung their arms together happily.

The rest of the day had been spent with a lot of jokes and giggles. Charlie had kept playing jokes on Veruca and had even made her fall into the water five times. They ran and laughed and laughed and ran until their sides' had ached and until they both had collapsed into the sand, entangled in each others arms. They had been laying their for quite some time, like some type of seals that had been washed up by the tide.

"Veruca, the beach is awfully beautiful, isn't it?" Charlie had asked, pushing his chocolate brown hair out of his eyes.

"You know, I've never been fond of beaches," Veruca had said. "However, you have made me rethink that fact and now I've changed my mind. If I were you, I'd hold onto that fact, considering that's something that no one has ever managed to do for me."

Charlie had laughed, as he had wrapped his arm around her.

"I still don't know why anyone would choose to go to the beach during spring though." Veruca had laughed.

"I don't even know why myself." Charlie chuckled.

As cliche as it may sound, from where they were, they had a beautiful view of the bcean and the beach. It was All a picture perfect image to them-from the gulls that had dove into the Ocean from time to time, from the rainbows that been reflected upon the water. 

But what made a bigger impact on Charlie was that he was able to change someone else's mind. That he was able to share his experience with someone else, and make them fall in love with it as well. He had treasured that fact forever.

Although Veruca had never expected to love the beach, what had came along with her new found love of the sandy covered planes and the salty water was that she had learned to love someone else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been playing the Les Choruses soundtrack on repeat recently, and since "Caresse Sur L'ocean" is such a pretty song with beautiful lyrics, I had to base a little ficlet off of it, staring one of my main ships.


End file.
